2nd SasoDei month
by WinterSpirit13
Summary: For second SasoDei month, though I missed some prompts. I was so excited when I heard about it! I may add on later. Read! Oh, and shounin-ai, or boyXboy, don't like, get over it XP
1. First Meeting

**AN: WHOO SECOND SASODEI MOTH FIRST MEETING! This is not AU, other than, sadly SasoDei part. Just SLIGHT shounin-ai.**

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

Deidara's POV

I don't even _want _to be in this so called "Akatsuki". I have always worked on my own, and that's the way I like it. Anyone else would just hold me back, just like my village did. They didn't understand, appreciate my fine art.

And I don't think the Akatsuki will either. But I did lose, to that damn Uchiha. I refuse to acknowledge him, his eyes. They are the reason I'm here in the first place! Stuck in some stupid organization. None of them care about art, yeah!

Or, that's what I thought.

I was quickly assigned a "partner", I was supposed to do missions with them, and share the same room as them. I wasn't complaining about that, having a room is better than some of the conditions I've been in.

But this whole thing pissed me off. I hate being confined to one group, and I hate that my art lost to something so unartistic. That's not the way it's supposed to be. And now I was stuck here, and with some partner to top it off.

I was explained this to the "leader" of this Akatsuki, Pein. Who we had to call leader-samma, which seems really redundant. But for once, I didn't argue. My pride was low enough as it was. Anyway, the leader also told me the rules (I would be sure to break some of them) and were my room was. I would stay there until instructed by my so-called partner told me otherwise. My partner was in charge of me, as I was new.

And I hated it. I think I've mentioned that before.

None the less, I followed Pein's instruction, and headed to my room. I didn't bother to knock, and was surprised at what I saw.

He must have been 16 at the oldest, with crimson red hair. He was sitting down on his bed, working on some sort of puppet, but stopped as I came in.

"I thought Pein was supposed to send me a partner, not-"He momentarily paused, but then continued, his, voice harsher than before. "Not some _brat_"

I could feel my anger rising. Today has _not _been my day, and that red-headed bastard just _had _to insult me.

"I am NOT a brat, un!" I said, clenching my teeth. He was just this close to becoming some of my art.

"Whatever, brat" He said. He was such an asshole. But said asshole wasn't finished talking to me.

"Anyways, I am Sasori, your new partner." So the asshole was named Sasori. Go figure. As he spoke, his expression didn't change, his brown eyes seemed dull, yet somehow they held so much, and they looked even better with his crimson hair… wait. WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT? I blushed slightly, scolding myself.

"Deidara, un" I said, blush slowly leaving my cheeks. I hope he didn't notice, I do NOT want to be seen as some girly-guy.

"Do you like art?" Sasori questioned. I smirked. Seems like I still had a bit of luck on my side.

"Of course, un. What are your views on it?" I asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"Art is eternal, obviously." He said. I looked at him in disbelief. Eternal? He had to be kidding. But Sasori didn't seem to be that type of person, he looked dead serious.

"Please. I respect your view, but what's obvious is that all TRUE art is fleeting, un!"

"Brat, you have no IDEA when it comes to art."

"No is you who doesn't have any idea, un! It's fleeting!"

"Eternal, brat."

"Nuh-ah, Sasori no Danna!"

"…What did you call me?"

"Danna, un. Because I said I still respect your view, as an artist."

"…Brat"

We continued to argue, but still, I couldn't help but think that maybe being in the Akatsuki wouldn't be so bad, with the red-head as my partner.

* * *

Sasori's POV

I didn't want another partner, not after Orochimaru. I didn't want another partner, I didn't _need _another partner. I was capable of completing missions by myself. But unfortunately Pein-samma did not see it that way. I was forced with a new partner, and that was that.

I wouldn't have minded it _as_ much if my new 'partner' wasn't so much of a brat.

I was sitting, working on Hiruko, who had been slightly damaged from the elements. It was very rainy on my last mission, and I was fortunate that _I _had no need of repair.

I knew that my new assigned partner would be coming up soon, but I chose to ignore that small detail. I just focused on the task in front of me, my art.

However, I barely had enough time to finish the repairs of Hiruko before I sensed the new partner coming down the hallway, and enter the room. I pretended they were not there, and continue to fiddle with the wood. I realized that this effort however would be futile, so I spoke.

"I thought Pein was supposed to send me a partner, not-"I paused as I took in the shinobi's appearance. They had long blonde hair, which cascaded down in a high pony tail, and blue eyes-I glared as I realized what I had just thought. One word came to describe this person. A _brat. _I told him that, my voice reaching a harsh tone, like ice.

"I am not a brat, un!" the person, who from there voice I could now obviously was a boy, replied indignantly. It immediately ticked me off. But I wasn't in the mood for a pointless argument.

"Whatever, brat." I said, feeling satisfied at the annoyed expression on his face. Of course mine did not change, as I continued. "Anyways, I am Sasori, your new partner." I wasn't going to say much more than that, now.

A few seconds passed, and the blond was looking over me. He scanned me over quickly, evaluating before reaching my face. As he met my eyes, his cheeks got a faint bluish. I had to resist the urge to sigh, or roll my eyes. I was getting impatient, though it had only been about three seconds.

"Deidara, un" The brat, now known as Deidara said. I realized these "uns" of his must be a speech impediment how… annoying. I was going to turn away, but instead my body did something else.

"Do you like art?" I blurted out. I honestly hadn't wanted to say anything, but I just did.

"Of course!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though it really should be. He then continued asking me something in turn. "What are your views on it?"

The answer came naturally to me. "Art is eternal, obviously." But Deidara, the brat, looked at me with shock and disbelief.

"Please. I respect your view, but what's obvious is that all TRUE art is fleeting, un!" He said. Fleeting?! Please, this brat knew nothing about art.

"Brat, you have no IDEA when it comes to art."

"No is you who doesn't have any idea, un! It's fleeting!"

"Eternal, brat."

"Nuh-ah, Sasori no Danna!"

"…What did you call me?"

"Danna, un. Because I said I still respect your view, as an artist."

"…Brat"

I honestly don't know why, it didn't make any sense. I don't know why I was even _speaking _to him, I usually ignored every other partner. But there was something about this brat that was different from anything else, anyone else. He stirred me from my frozen, numb state that I preferred. He did it, and made me actually feel something, whether it be anger, inpatients, or smugness. No one had done that before.

Maybe, just maybe, having the brat as a partner would be rather interesting.

**AN: I hoped you liked it, now please review!**


	2. Red

**AN: A lil drabble I wrote! 100 words, this is Deidara's point of view**

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Red means many things; it's a color of intense emotions.

**Passion**-the only way I can explain my feelings for him.

**Anger-**when he insulted my art constantly, and wasn't appreciative.

**Fury-**whensomeone tried to take him from me.

**Rage-**For the people that had hurt Sasori.

**Infuriation -**when I wasn't as important as his puppets.

**Determination-**When he told me I couldn't do something.

**Blood-**what I would spill for him, and he would spill for me, without hesitation.

Red is the color of my Danna. Red was my love for him. And red was his world.

* * *

**AN: Feel free to drop a review, I would love that!**


	3. Yellow

**AN: 100 words, Sasori's point of view.**

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Yellow.

It's an obnoxious color. It was so bright and loud. Far too energetic, hyper even. It annoying and always wanted to stand out. It was the color of deafening explosions. Sasori absolutely _hated _yellow.

That was until a certain blond bomber came along, and changed that.

Now the color was warmth. It was the light in his dark world. Now the ugly color had changed into the one thing that could make him happy, make him smile even. Something the puppet master thought he was incapable of ever doing.

And all because the color yellow was his love, Deidara.

* * *

**AN: Review**


	4. Warmth

**AN: Looks a whole lot longer on my phone.**

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

I never thought I would have any regrets about becoming a puppet. Of locking away the majority of my emotions, and senses. And mostly, I don't.

And why would i? Hurt is nothing anymore, I can barely feel pain, whether it was physical or emotional. It barely registered. Food was no longer a huge need, or sleep. I regretted none of that.

But as I lay next to my partner, so peaceful, a blond angel, there are some things I can't help but regret. I can't love him like I could have.

I was an emotionless price of wood, and yet I had fallen for my partner. Even I did not understand how. And somehow, he didn't care that I wasn't exactly human. He gave me so much more than I could ever ask for, but I still wished for one thing. I wish I could feel him next to me, his soft breath, smooth skin. I  
couldn't. I wanted to sense his touches, love the kisses we shared. To me, I knew that it was there, but I couldn't feel as if the senses were my own.

I wish I could know his warmth.

I wish I could give him mine.

* * *

**AN: Review! Long ones make my day, but the short ones keep me alive.**


	5. Making Up

**AN: No clue where a song came out of. This is my very first, and it was inspired-ish by a Sleeping with Sirens song. 10 points to guess which!**

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_I rest in a cold bed, frozen over when you're not here_

_I know what you are, I know what you've done_

_And the thought that I wasn't good enough, it brings me to tears_

_I gave you everything, mind, heart, and soul_

_And it wasn't enough_

_You gave it away, forgot that bond when I saw you with her_

_Don't you think pink and red go together, so well?_

_If you do, then take her, and leave me behind_

_I've had enough of your lies_

_How did this happen, that's the question- no_

_I think a better one would be why_

_Why did this happen to us_

_I used to dance this world, so free_

_Until I figured out that you used me_

_I tell you this, my face already wet_

_You look close to breaking down_

_But then you'll have got what you deserved_

_You tell me to understand_

_Oh, I understand, understand, that_

_You never really cared about me_

_You tell me that not the truth, apologize again_

_Well what else can I believe…?_

_I saw it there myself, you've caught me in my doubt_

_But I'd be better without_

_How did this happen, that's the question- no_

_I think a better one would be why_

_Why did this happen to us_

_I used to dance this world, so free_

_Until I figured out that you used me_

_Understand, I'm not a puppet, not a toy_

_You say you know_

_You're begging me now, you explain_

_I see that you've been in pain_

_I understand now, but I'm still broken_

_Then your lips crash into mine_

_The other half of me_

_How did this happen, that's the question- no_

_I think a better one would be why_

_This happen to us, it's all over_

_So we dance this world, so free_

_Because now you're with me_

* * *

**AN: Guess and review!**


	6. Proposal

**AN: This SUCKS. it used to be so amazing, and way longer. The word choice, everything was PERFECTION. Then my phone DELETED IT. TWO FRIKEN HOURS OF WORK UGHHHHJDFK. Hope you enjoy it anyway while I go bang my head into a wall!**

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

He was wandering in the depths of his mind, thinking. Thinking about his life, and the person who rescued it.

Deidara. He was infuriating, impossible. Everything from his 'uns' to his atrocious views on the fine thing called art made Sasori want to commit homicide. The noise coming out from his mouth was deafening, and constant. He aggravated Sasori to no end when he provoked the blond. He bragged constantly about his childish, insignificant sculptures, meanwhile insulting his superior art of eternity-his sculptures. The pyromaniac used to "accidentally" shatter them, in high school art class after his creation had been perfected. The clay artist would make a point to be late-something he couldn't stand. And almost as horrible he would hold the red head up, making others wait. He pushed every button Sasori had, always fraying his nerves.

But that norm changed one day at The Lake.

He remembered that day so well, because on that day his life changed, as life seems to do in the most horrible of times. That day had been too awful to describe using such mundane things as words. He had desperately needed an escape, before things became too much to handle. That was the night when he came to know-really know-Deidara. It was the day where he had found his support. He remembered the dark sky, with glowing stars reflected on a black canvas of rippling water. He recalled the brilliant light of the full moon. But he remembered even more vividly the kiss shared by that rock, sitting next to the lake, under the stars and the moon. It was truly the start of his metamorphous.

The artist he so desperately loved and treasured had saved him. The one day when he couldn't go home anymore; he wasn't wanted there anymore. He had tears falling from his face as he ran to his safe haven-Deidara's house. Only to see his boyfriend wasn't there, and was in fact angry at him for his distance. Sasori couldn't take it, he took the gun, pointed it to his head… and then Deidara walked in, screamed, and knocked the gun out of his hand. Both of them where crying. After that, Deidara became truly his soul purpose for existing. The blond cared about him like no one had ever before, no matter how much they bickered or how much Sasori teased him.

His love for the man as it had been then, and as it was now was eternal, and the truest of art forms. Many asked '_why is it that you love him so much'? _Sasori could say it was his beauty, brightness, laughter, the sparkle in his eyes, or his smile. He claim say it was his personality, positive thinking, and energy. He could give those reasons and innumerable others, but none of them could really describe this passion. Love was something complex. Most of his life the puppeteer doubted it existed. Love was impossible to describe. Because love couldn't be measured. It didn't have limits, or requirements. Real love wasn't just about a few things. If you truly loved someone, you loved everything about them. You loved what made them themselves, you loved _them. _Not something about them. Because with love, if you can describe it perfectly, it wasn't pure.

So yes Sasori was in love for Deidara. And it was a feeling that would never fade. As Sasori pondered this. This was his and his partner's story. This was the complicated intricate web of their lives. This is what defined them, more than any label could. And this is why Sasori was waiting by the rock where it all began, waiting for Deidara to arrive.

A sharp crack splintered the silence and thought of the man's mind. Deidara had come at last.

"Deidara." Sasori said to his companion, gifting him with a small, yet true smile.

"Why did you call me here, Sasori, un?" Deidara said, his eyes shining with confusion.

"I need to tell you something. Something important." Sasori paused, shoving away remaining doubt and taking a slow breath to calm his nerves. He knew what to say. "We met here 9 years ago, in about 5 minutes. That was the day I fell in love with you. And throughout the years we've experienced so much, but we only grown closer every day. You saved my life. No, you _became _my life, my world. I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love someone. That's why I want to ask… Will you, Deidara Iwa, marry me?"

Deidara had tears in his eyes, and the salty droplets poured over, leaving a glistening trail behind.

"Yes Sasori, oh god, yes. I love you so much." And with that, Deidara smashed his lips into his Danna's, knowing that finally, there future was shaping up to be perfection.

* * *

**AN: Review, burritos! **


	7. Support

**AN: AHHFORGOT TO EDIT THIS! SO SORRY. And now its 8 minutes after the 28th *sniffles*. Oh well. This IS the same lake from proposal, and its set back when they where in high school.**

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month.**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Deidara walked. He walked fast, trying desperately to get way from the situation pressing down on him, as if the cool nigh breeze would calm his the fire in his raging mind.

It wouldn't. His explosive thoughts did not cease to exist. But the kerosene words that flew at him had stopped now that he was away from his house.

The blond wasn't sure where he was going. Part of that was because his eyes where blurred with salty tears. But it was mostly because he didn't care. He just had to get AWAY. Away from the source of his problems, away from the place where the memories took place, and away so he could finally just breathe.

So he continued to walk, into a park that seemed only half-familiar in the shadows of the dim moonlight, radiating from the full moon that hung in the light speckled sky. He wandered on his quest to just be able to think. He went off of the path to head down a thin twisting trail, probably made by some type of animal. It was probably a deer, but Deidara didn't give a flying fuck at the moment.

He stepped down through the trail, getting damp from the dew that clung to the scarce underbrush. It only took around five minutes for the teen to reach the ending of the path of dirt that could almost be named a trail. He looked ahead, and blinked in half numb shock. Right in front of him was a lake. It was small, but still beautiful. It was black, stretching down into what seemed to be an abyss of endless dark, cold water. It was a mirror, perfectly reflecting the full moon above the trees. It was breathtaking. But more importantly, it was the perfect place to set his mind right, to stop it from spiraling out of control like a crashing plane.

The clay sculptor leaned against a rock, staring into the black pool before him and let his mind free.

He was a bridge who's pillars were crumbling. His world was burning, slowly turning to ashes. But he continued to stand there as if it weren't. This raced through Deidara's mind, and he sighed, running his hand through his silky yellow hair, tied up in its high pony-tail. It did little to calm him down, however.

Deidara jumped, when he heard a crackle of the frozen leaves.

"Sorry... I didn't know anyone else was here" came a voice from behind him. The blond could recognize that voice anywhere. It was the source of his concentration at school, and mostly anytime else. The redheaded Sasori Akasuna. "Sasori, un?" He asked into the night, not bothering to look, and not taking the chance that Sasori of all people would see the subtle glistening of tears on his cheeks.

"y-wait, Deidara? What are you doing here?" The puppet master questioned back.

"I could ask you the same question, un" A snapped retort followed. The small disagreement was promising to turn out into a full blown argument, so Deidara decided to shut it down before they where dealing with the next world war.

"Fine, un. I came here because I was thinking..." he explained. He didn't continue, because there was no need to. Why should he tell Sasori the reason he was here? He hated him, that Deidara was almost certain of.

Sasori looked taken aback, for some reason. Then, with a stressed chuckle he said "Brat. Though its strange, so am I..." Neither of them felt the need to speak much more.

Sasori slowly shifted so that he was sitting down, next to Deidara, but enough of a space to show that they weren't really friends. Deidara fought back the flood of pain that threatened to surge with this thought. Deidara couldn't help but constantly pester the redhead, he did anything to talk to him, to get near to him. But the Akasuna  
seemed to ignore-no. He seemed to hate Deidara. Even though the blond was... Well he loved the asshole.

After the long stretch of silence, the usually quite Sasori decided to speak, awkwardly breaking the peace.

"Tell me, brat. What really happened?" There was a real spark of curiosity, and what would have been considered concern if it was anyone else. But this was anybody else, so the chances of him being concerned was astronomical.

"My, uh, foster parents, hmm. They were yelling at me-to put it simple I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved. They don't give a shit about me, un." Deidara wished he could take everything he just said back. He had no idea why he had said anything! It was stupid, Sasori didn't care... Damn himself for having a loose mouth when he got emotional.

That was suppose to be his secret, the one that was helping him to burn down to ashes in the uncaring wind. That was private. But Sasori didn't seem to care. "Oh." he said. He didn't ask questions, didn't gasp in surprise when he figured out that Deidara was a foster child, like every other human he had told. And for that, he was grateful.

"I guess I get it. My grandma she..." Sasori shut his eyes for a moment, his expression flashing with pain. "ever since my parents died she'll hit me sometimes. I had to get away." He finished, with a look that was expecting the blond to laugh at the fact he let his granny hit him.

But Deidara didn't. He understood. Sasori couldn't fight back-he would just get in trouble. And who would believe him? Geez, no wonder why he was always such a jerk.

"Life is crap, isn't in, un?" Deidara said. A dark look crossed Sasori's face.

"I can second that." They both let out little chuckles. They didn't stop talking, however. No, they continued on, spilling everything to a person that in reality they barely knew. Deidara let his tears flow as he recounted his past while Sasori's eyes filled pain and sorrow. The artists' eyes met, and a understanding came between them-the one you can only have once you've spilt your soul to someone else. The person they thought the other one was-that image was destroyed. Nothing would be the same between them, ever. And the slim chance of normalcy was abruptly shattered as the two teen slowly moved together, neither of them thinking, just acting on impulse.

Deidara hesitated, unsure of what was about to occur, even if he had fanaticized about it more times than he would admit. But Sasori closed the distance, and locked there lips together.

There was no sucking of face, no intense make out, and no tounge. It was just a pure, sweet kiss, Sasori's mouth mingled with the salt of his own tears.

But it was perfect. In that moment nothing mattered but Sasori. His Danna. His love.

Sasori had suddenly become the moon in his night. The beauty in his crumbling world. In all senses, they where each others support.

**AN: Please review!**


	8. Death

**Inspiration: 2nd SasoDei month**

**Dedication: Sasori and Deidara.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

Who can hear his calls

Vain, they may be

Of a captured artist doomed to death

Wishing for release

Who can hear his calls

As everything he loved crumbles

And fades away to white

Who can hear his calls

No one I can see

No matter how loud they are

No one cares to flee

They know his threats are pointless

He knows his life will end

Not the flash he wished for.

Just blown away in the wind

Because when your love is gone

Right before your eyes

There is no one left to save you

There is no one left to hear.

* * *

**AN: Review!**


End file.
